I Do Not Hook Up
by Girliegirl1179
Summary: Ranger's been in the wind. He comes home to find that Steph's made changes for the better. The Merry Men tell him to step up or let her go. How does Ranger respond? Read to find out. Rated Teen. Babe story. Please review.


I Do Not Hook Up

Disclaimer: I don't own them never will the characters or the songs that Steph and Lula sing. Songs used are _Shake you Pom-Pom _by Missy Elliot and _I Do Not Hook Up _by Kelly Clarkson.

Ranger's POV

I had been in the wind for the past six months. When I was called away this time Steph had been single for a little over a month. I had made a play but not the kind I should have. I was still playing games with her waiting to see if she was going back to the cop. I told her that I would be in her bed if Joe stayed out of it too long. I must admit that I was surprised and shocked when she turned me away from her bed. I really wanted her in my life permanently but I also didn't want to get hurt.

I've been checking in with Tank periodically. I was surprised to find out that Steph had started working full-time for Rangeman. She was following all policies and letting the guys train her. I asked Tank what brought this on and he told me that Steph wanted to make some changes. I was proud of my Babe and couldn't wait to see her everyday at Rangeman.

I pulled into the underground garage at Haywood and was caught off guard by Lester. He informed me that we need to go straight to conference room one for a meeting. Lester gives me the silent treatment on the ride up to five. When we walk into the conference room we find Tank and Bobby already seated at the table. Everyone had their blank faces firmly in place. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. So I bark, "Report."

Tank's the first to respond, "We need to talk to you about Bombshell."

"She's changed Carlos and we thought that you should know that we aren't gonna let you screw with her anymore. Your either gonna step up or let her go. If you choose to let her go, I'm stepping up to the plate." Lester has the balls to tell me.

My legendary control snaps and I roar, "My relationship with Steph is personal. Who in the hell do you guys think you are? Where the fuck do you get off talking to me about this?"

"We care about you both and we want to see you happy." Tank reasons.

"I'm serious Carlos, I care about her and I'm tired of watching you and Morelli fuck her over. If you're not man enough to make happy, I will and that's not a threat that's a promise." Lester's words blindside me like a sucker punch.

"This meetings over." I say as I turn on my heel and stalked out of the room. I go straight to seven. I had some thinking to do.

Steph's POV

Tank called me first thing this morning to tell me that Ranger was back. I was hurt when he said he thought it was best if I stayed home for the day. I don't know what that was all about maybe they have loose ends to tie up from his mission. My phone rang and I saw that it was Lula.

"Hey Lula, what's up?"

"White girl you won't guess what I just found out. Pino's is hosting karaoke night tonight starting at nine. We should get the Merry Men to meet us there and go."

"I'll call and ask but Ranger got home and I don't know that they'll be able to go."

"I don't give a rat's ass if Batman's back or not tell him to bring his fine ass too."

"Alright Lula, I'll call Lester and ask."

"I'll be over to your apartment at five so we can get ready. Bye, Steph."

I looked at my phone and blew out a sigh. I don't mind if the guys want to come I just don't know if I'm ready to see Ranger. I dialed Lester.

"Santos"

"Hey Lester, it's Steph. Lula just called and wants to know if you guys want to meet us at Pino's around nine. It's karaoke night and she thought it would be fun."

"That sounds great. I'll let the guys know and we'll meet you there. See you later, Beautiful."

I can't hide the smile that comes to my face as I close my phone. I know that I love Ranger, but I've gotten close to Lester the last six months. I need to talk to Ranger and it needs to be sooner rather than later, it's time to quit playing this game. He either wants a relationship or he doesn't either way I need to know. If he chooses to let me go I might need to see where things go with Lester.

Ranger's POV

I've decided that I'm going to tell Steph how I feel about her. I can't let Lester take her from me. It's time for me to step up just like they said. I head down to my office to catch up on paperwork. As I walk by Tank's office I over hear Lester telling him about Steph calling and inviting them to karaoke night at Pino's.

I stuck my head in, "Hey guys, why don't you see if all the guys not on shift want to go. Since I've been gone so long this time everyone deserves a break."

Lester shot me a look. "Did you make a decision?"

"Shit Les, give me a break. I'm going to talk to her alright."

"Are you just gonna jerk her chain again?" He pressed.

"No she'll know exactly how I feel."

"Well just don't screw it up cause I'll be there to pick up the pieces if you do."

Later that night …

Steph's POV

Lula and I had spent three hours fighting over the bathroom. With our song choices made we decided it was time to leave for Pino's. I hoped that Ranger would show up and get to hear my song. I picked it with us in mind. I'm pulled from my thoughts by a knock on my door. I answered it and found Lester leaned against the wall with a cocky smile on his face.

"Looking good, Beautiful."

"I thought you guys were meeting us there."

"There's been a change in plans; Ranger's got a surprise for you."

He held out his arm and lead me down to the parking lot. I'm shocked to see a Black stretched H2 Hummer Limo. The driver opened the door as we approached and once inside I saw Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Hal, Ram, and Cal all smiling at me.

"Hey guys." I said as a chorus of greetings erupted. "Hey Steph … Bombshell … Hey Bomber … Hey Gorgeous." And I heard a single … "Babe!"

I turned to see Ranger moving to sit closer to me. My stomach did a flip as he reached down and pulled my hand up and placed a small kiss to my knuckles.

We arrived at Pino's, grabbed a table, and ordered pizza and beer. I found myself sandwiched between Lester and Ranger. _Just great_ I thought to myself. The karaoke begins and Lula went to sign us up. We were sitting around talking and having a great time when they called Lula up to sing.

She chose to sing _Shake your Pom-Pom _by Missy Elliot. I don't think that Pino's was ready for her in her neon pink spandex skirt and Baby Phat tank top. But man could she rap and the song was so Lula. She set the place on fire.

She came down to our table and got right in Tanks face and starts into the first verse of the song.

"See the booty shake, Like an earthquake, There is no escape,  
When I shake it in your face,  
Now don't you wanna tape my booty shakin' on your tape,  
So show it to yours boys, See the look on all they face,  
I move it to the left, move it to the right, Double time, double time, iight,  
Show 'em what they like, Look at it, look at it,  
Slow motion, freeze, Stop for the camera,  
Paparazzi wanna see, Cheese,  
Hello, hey how you doin'?, I shake it like this,  
Let me see if you can do it,  
Drop, drop, drop, drop, drop it on the one,  
Shake, shake, shake, shake,  
They face all stunned, If you got it, got it, got it,  
Move if kinda fast, Boys all dance,  
While they tryna make a pass,  
(whistle) Whistle while you work,  
Go' head do your dirt, Even if you like to flirt,  
Lift up your skirt, Then turrn 'em out,  
One lil' girl, Go 'head shake it out..."

By the time Lula finished her song everyone in the place was awestruck. She did an awesome job. A few of the guys from Rangeman got up to sing. I will never understand why they have to be so good at everything.

I heard them call my name and I made my way nervously to the stage. The music starts and I started to sing while I let my eyes find Ranger. I held his gaze and started to move to the music.

"Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down  
You got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure you've found it  
Slow motion sparks  
You caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
Oh, yes, they will  
They don't wanna define it

Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet …"

I made my way off the stage and headed towards our table. Everyone around is watching the exchange between Ranger and I. He watched me and his eyes were black. This is the part of the song that I hoped he listened to the most.

"Oh, no I do not hook up up

I go slow  
So if you want me

I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand  
Your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up up

I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight  
To say … goodnight"

I sat down in Ranger lap and the guys were going crazy at the table.

"I can't cook no but I can clean …  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beats  
As I kiss your forehead"

I placed a kiss on Ranger's forehead. He gave me 1000 watt smile.

"This may not last

But this is now  
So love the one you're with

You want a chase

But you're chasing your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well

Oh no I do not hook up up

I go slow  
So if you want me

I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand"

Ranger shocked me when grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"And your heart on your sleeve  
Oh no I do not hook up up

I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight  
To say..."

I pulled away and started to make my way back to the stage when I noticed Ranger following me.

"Cause I feel  
The distance  
Between us  
Could be over  
With the snap of your finger"

He stepped in behind me and pulled me in close. He put his fingers up to my ears and snaps his fingers. Could he be serious and did he mean what I thought he meant? Was he ready for a relationship?"

"Oh no!  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up

I go slow  
So if you want me

I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand  
And your heart on your sleeve  
Oh no I do not hook up up

I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight  
To say...

Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight  
To say … goodnight

Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
Cause you don't wanna miss out"

As the music came to an end Ranger turned me to him and got down on one knee. He pulled a small blue box out of his pocket. It felt like my legs were going to give out. He flipped the lid back and I saw the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever laid eyes on.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, will you marry me?"

I leaned down and crushed my lips to his. Everyone in the place went wild.

"Is that a yes, Babe?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

He chuckled and kissed me again.


End file.
